Masquerade
by elarielf
Summary: In the cutthroat business world, being a child is no excuse for not being ruthless. Sex and mindgames are the tools of the trade and Lelouch wields both with skill. Suzaku is more naïve but, with time, even he can learn to play the game. M/M, explicit.
1. Paper Faces on Parade

This isn't a nice fic. But it's the first of my attempts to post some of my less-nice fics per the poll results.

It's… kind of a subversion of my OTP and I mostly wrote it to see if I could and I… it's not a nice fic. I'm not unhappy with the way it turned out, exactly, but it didn't have the humour and sweetness that most of my fics have, at least to a degree.

Depending on your point of view, it's unfair to Lelouch or it's unfair to Suzaku or it's unfair to both. The second part is a little kinder to Suzaku, but still rather Lelouch!bashing (in the way that some Lelouch!worshiping fics can be).

It's an AU and the situations are clearly different, but it's still not nice. It barely skirts the 'acceptable for FFN' criteria that I have.

_**It's not a nice fic.**_ This is really your last warning. Of course, if you like that sort of thing… read on! I will TOTALLY accept both concrit and flames for this one, guys.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

An audience with the CEO of Britannia Industries was always a harrowing and nerve-wracking experience.

Even when you were the CEO's son.

You wouldn't know it to look at Lelouch vi Britannia's expression, though, as he waited outside his father's office. He was working on a tablet as he waited, playing chess against the computer or himself, or (more likely) with people's lives. At seventeen he'd been personally responsible for one conglomerate's complete bankruptcy and the collapse of an entire country's GDP – both situations unrelated.

This probably wasn't anything as impressive, though. Charles zi Britannia had been letting his sons and daughters control more and more of his company as he aged, so Lelouch wasn't expecting anything more than a minor assignment or social obligation from his father. It was usually Schneizel who gave him the real missions.

The ones that kept Nunnally safe and away from the cut-throat business of a multi-billion dollar company with as many dealings with criminals as legal competitors.

Lelouch preferred the criminals. They were more honest.

"Mr. Britannia will see you now."

Lelouch nodded at his father's secretary, pleased that she didn't smirk at him or watch his ass as he passed her like Kanon always did when he was summoned to Schneizel's office.

"Lelouch."

"Father." Lelouch said carefully, bowing slightly in greeting. Charles didn't look unhappy, so he probably wasn't going to insist of being referred to as 'sir' as he did whenever Lelouch displeased him.

"There is something I want you to do for me."

"Of course."

Charles tossed a folder to Lelouch. Lelouch managed to catch it, resisting the urge to open it and look in before being given permission.

"There is a ball being held this weekend by Genbu Kururugi." The name rang a faint bell of recognition in Lelouch's mind. "I would like you to attend."

Lelouch's fingers twitched with the desire to open the damn folder and be done with this suspense. "I would be honoured."

"While there, I would like you to seduce his son and find out what they're planning in terms of the new _sakuradite_ mines."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "I… his _son_?"

Charles shrugged. "I've already sent Euphie. She reports that his lack of interest was less in her and more in her gender."

Euphemia wouldn't lie about something like that. If nothing else, it would make Lelouch's defeat partially hers as well. "So he's… but I'm not…"

"Fake it." Charles said, all amusement gone. "The mines open in less than a month. I need more details than I have to make a decision and time's running out." He smirked. "Besides, you have an advantage…" He gesture to the folder.

Finally, Lelouch opened it. The picture of an attractive green-eyed young man about his age was faintly familiar, but not very. His name though…

"Suzaku…" Lelouch's eyes snapped fully open. "_That _Suzaku?"

Charles laughed, in good spirits again. "Apparently, according to Euphie, he remembers you too."

Lelouch clenched his fists, trying to hide his anger and disgust from his father. Suzaku Kururugi – a Japanese brat over half a year younger than himself who'd been utterly insufferable to him and Nunnally the whole summer they'd spent together at his family shrine. Suzaku Kururugi – the first boy Lelouch had ever tried to beat up, and the only boy who'd ever thoroughly beaten him instead. Suzaku Kururugi… the single most annoying, infuriating, bratty, self-centered human Lelouch had ever met. And that was saying something, considering Lelouch's family.

It had been years, but the memories of sleepless nights fearing the boy's pranks and days spent searching for a hiding place in order to read in peace came back to Lelouch in a rush.

The worst part was that Nunnally had adored him.

"You want me to seduce Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch said slowly.

"If you wouldn't mind." His father said, smirking. "I'm sure you're up to it." His smirk disappeared. "For Nunnally's sake, you'd better be."

Lelouch bowed wordlessly, his throat tight, and left the room.

Intelligence gathering was rather simple. Euphemia had spent nearly a week trying to crack through Suzaku's chivalrous exterior, to find only indifference beneath. She still was a wealth of information about Suzaku's likes and dislikes, even to what seemed to interest him physically (skinny girly boys, which she implied would make Lelouch's job a little easier). She also said that one-night stands and first date shenanigans weren't in character for him.

Screw that. Lelouch wasn't spending more time in Suzaku's company than he absolutely had to.

Lelouch had never seduced a boy before; the closest he'd ever come to that being his brief fling with Kallen Stadtfeld who may have been tomboyish, but was most definitely a female once her surface abrasiveness and clothing was stripped away. Lelouch had genuinely liked her and was somewhat regretful that her company was now a subsidiary of Britannia Incorporated rather than the promising independent interest it had been before he'd gotten through with it.

Not as regretful as she was though. Although furious might be a better word…

Not that it mattered. Lelouch's experience with her only translated slightly to his plans for Suzaku. From what Euphemia said, Suzaku remembered both him and Nunnally fondly, so he'd at least be willing to talk to Lelouch. Which was the first hurdle. The second, physical attraction, was something Lelouch had a reasonable amount of confidence would be easily overcome as well. It was the third – a genuine and deep personal connection – that Lelouch would have to work for.

He had a few plans, but to enact any of them, he'd have to get over his own disgust and dislike of the boy he remembered only as a thoughtless bully.

And then there was the sex. Lelouch had forced himself to sleep with girls he didn't like, letting the physical pleasure of the act trump the fact that his partner was whoever she was. He'd never managed that with men. And never with someone he disliked as much as he disliked Suzaku Kururugi.

It wasn't hate. Hate required passion. It was disgust and a very nearly physical distaste.

He really didn't want to do this. Maybe he could get away without the sex.

…unlikely. There was really only one time people truly dropped their guard, and it was generally a few minutes after they dropped their pants. Lelouch pushed that thought out of his mind and focused on plotting the seduction.

By the time the ball rolled around, Lelouch was prepared. It was a masquerade, so he'd designed a costume specifically for the event. Where everyone else wore light masks that barely covered half their face, he was covered from head to toe in a dark outfit, topped with a cape and a mask that covered his entire head, with tinted glass through which he could barely see. The purpose of the outfit was three-fold. First, the complete obscuration of his identity to take Suzaku completely by surprise. Second, the four-inch heals that made him look taller and even thinner. And third, the overall effect that practically screamed 'gay and looking'. He made a disgusted face at himself before leaving for the car. It was effective.

The hall was impressive, huge but brightly decorated and filled with music and laughter to create an inviting atmosphere. Lelouch entered alone, scanning the room for his prey.

He caught sight of Euphemia chatting with Jiang Lihua, the young heir to TianziCorp. She'd promised to help him find Suzaku, who appeared to not have arrived yet. Lelouch sighed and leaned on one of the pillars to wait, trying not to talk himself out of this.

A familiar laugh drew Lelouch's attention to one of the corners where Gino Weinberg was surrounded by a group of young men. Lelouch sighed and wished he'd been ordered to seduce _him_. Gino was overly cheerful, but otherwise tolerable and decent in bed if the rumours were true. He stepped aside and Lelouch saw a pair of green eyes that reminded him of summer and running through the fields. Whether he'd wanted to run or not.

_Suzaku Kururugi._

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku ducked sheepishly under Gino's arm as the taller boy pressed against him. Normally he didn't have a problem with physical contact, but he'd had a little something to drink and his inhibitions weren't where they should be. He refused to embarrass his father by making a scene in public. It was bad enough that he was a shirtlifter without parading it in front of business associates and competitors.

"Uh, does anyone want anything to drink while I'm going up?" He offered to cover for his retreat.

A chorus of various 'no's let Suzaku leave. He took a deep breath as he made his way to the refreshment table. He didn't mind socializing, but lately he'd been feeling out of sorts among people, as if he was alone even when he was surrounded by friends. It had been better when Euphemia had come to visit. She'd been more than nice, listening to him, comforting him… even visiting him in his room to chat one night. It had been almost like having a sister. He hated that she'd had to leave after only a week, leaving him more lonely than before she'd come.

He sighed again, shaking those thoughts away and turning with his punch…

…right into the chest of the person standing behind him.

_Smooth._"I'm so sorry. Here, let me…"

"It's fine." A deep voice resonated behind a black mask. "Don't worry about it." Suzaku watched his hand as it reached for a napkin, suddenly entranced at the grace in that simple movement.

…he was staring. "Uh… so, you really go for the 'mask' part, don't you?" Suzaku laughed a little nervously.

The man stopped dabbing at his shirt. "I suppose. Although, if you can keep a secret, it's rather hard to see out of."

Suzaku laughed. "You _could _take it off, you know."

"And be unmasked in front of everyone?" The man asked, recoiling in mock shock. "Unthinkable."

Suzaku grinned, feeling a little more relaxed. "I have an extra mask if you need one."

"Ah, but then I'd still have to unmask before you." The man pointed out. "…acceptable. Lead the way, sir."

"Suzaku." Suzaku introduced himself. "There's a corner this way."

The man hesitated. "…Suzaku?"

"Yeah… my father's throwing the party." Suzaku admitted. He didn't usually bring up his family name for this very reason.

"So he is." The man mused. "This way you say?" He followed Suzaku to the corner.

Suzaku looked up at the masked man. "How does that even come off?"

"There's a catch. Here." The man brought Suzaku's hands up to the mask, guiding his fingers. Suzaku gulped, suddenly aware of the man's proximity and their relative privacy and the two drinks he'd had… "Just… flick that."

Suzaku did and the mask came off to reveal dark hair and a pair of violet eyes that Suzaku had never forgotten. "…Lelouch?"

"Hey, Suzaku." Lelouch smiled. "It's been a while."

The mask fell from Suzaku's suddenly nerveless hands. "You… you're…" Lelouch kept smiling at him, waiting for Suzaku to finish a sentence. Suzaku never did, instead throwing his arms around Lelouch. "I missed you."

Lelouch's eyes widened, having expected an attack when Suzaku moved. The hug was less objectionable than a right hook, but not by much. After a moment's hesitation, Lelouch brought his own arms up to embrace Suzaku. "It's been four years…"

"I never forgot you." Suzaku admitted in a rush. "Every summer, I hoped… you never answered the letters I wrote you."

Lelouch had never _opened _the letters Suzaku had written to him. The boy had been insulting enough in person. "…I'm sorry. There's no excuse…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Suzaku interrupted him. "I was so horrible to you, and I… I never meant to…" He looked up, his vibrant green eyes wide and bright with unshed tears. "I never told you how much I… Lelouch…"

And then Suzaku was leaning in and his lips were parting and his hands slid from Lelouch's shoulders to the small of his back, and he was so close that Lelouch couldn't see him clearly and then he was kissing him.

Lelouch had just enough presence of mind to kiss back, only pulling away with a questioning sound when it was appropriate.

Suzaku smiled up at him, heartbreakingly sweetly. "Lelouch, you were my first love. I've always wanted you."

…not exactly the immediate reaction Lelouch had been expecting.

The definition of ambivalence is feeling two opposing ways at once. It wasn't a new sensation for Lelouch who'd been working for a family he despised in order to keep a sister he adored comfortable and safe since he was ten. He'd never felt it quite as acutely as he felt it right now, though.

On one hand, Suzaku being in love with him made his job so much easier. On the other hand Suzaku loving him meant that Suzaku loved him, and the very thought nauseated Lelouch.

Perhaps, in some strange alternate universe, months of physical and emotional torture could be waved off with a love confession, but Lelouch didn't live in that universe and Suzaku's admission of love just made him hate him more.

As these thoughts coursed through Lelouch's brain, he smiled down at Suzaku. "You… did? Do?"

Suzaku laughed. "You never even read those letters, did you?" He asked affectionately. "I wrote down so much… the most embarrassing…" He laughed. "Even poetry. _Bad_ poetry…"

Lelouch kissed him. It was better than listening to him ramble.

Suzaku looked dazed as Lelouch released him. "Oh, Lelouch…"

This was all very well and good, but Lelouch had no desire for a long courtship. He needed Suzaku to want him, and want him tonight. He blinked, letting the smile fall off his face as he stepped back. "I… Suzaku, I didn't plan to… this is _really _sudden."

Predictably, Suzaku gave chase. "Not really. I've thought about this for four years, _dreamed_ about it. When… when you didn't write back, I though maybe you hated me…"

_Bingo_. "How could I ever hate you?" Lelouch asked brokenly. "You were so…" _shit, what could he say about a cruel and abusive thirteen year old boy_ "…so full of life. Everything seemed so dull when I returned home after visiting you." _Nice and dull_.

"I'm not proud of how I acted." Suzaku said earnestly. "I just hope you'll give me a chance to make it up to you."

…a nice thought, and the first one that Lelouch appreciated, but not one that would lead to Suzaku letting Lelouch blow him for information. "Then dance with me."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "In public? But… my father…"

Lelouch sidled up to Suzaku, reaching out to caress his cheek. "If that's how you feel, then that's okay. If you want to hide our… us. Then we will."

"No!" Suzaku objected. "It's not that. It's just…" His father had been furious when Suzaku had come out to him, even going so far as to try to arrange a marriage with Suzaku's cousin. When Kaguya found out why Suzaku was reluctant, she'd offered him her support and Genbu had backed down, but only resentfully, and since then the relationship between father and son had been strained. If Suzaku did this, exposed his perversion like this, it would shame his father even further.

…but for Lelouch… Suzaku smiled. "Is it okay if I lead?"

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm taller." He held out his hand. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

It was a difficult choice for Suzaku. True love versus the support and respect of the only family he'd ever know. Position and social standing versus personal desire. Lelouch versus everything he'd worked for, everything he'd ever wanted.

Suzaku took Lelouch's hand.

Every eye was on the couple as they took to the floor; Suzaku barely disguised behind his paper-thin mask, Lelouch completely ensconced in his costume. The music was for a slow waltz and Lelouch placed his left hand on Suzaku's hip, bringing Suzaku's hand up with his other one and pressing it over his heart. Suzaku smiled, brilliantly, and pressed close to Lelouch as the music surged.

Lelouch kept it simple. Suzaku wasn't used to following and occasionally Lelouch needed to tug on him to get him to move properly. They didn't step on each other's feet, but a few sharp tugs brought their bodies closer than was polite, giving Lelouch the impression that Suzaku would probably be more than willing to step outside for some fresh air after the dance.

Or maybe to his room. That would be perfect in so many ways, and far less undignified than a blow job under the cover of some bushes.

Lelouch's grip tightened in anticipation of his success. Suzaku pressed closer to him.

"You're feeling it too?" He asked breathlessly. Lelouch bit back a mocking laugh.

"Maybe dancing _was_ a little too public." He suggested, making Suzaku blush. "Maybe something more private would be preferable?"

Suzaku moaned. He actually moaned at that. Safe behind his mask, Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Suzaku, I want… I want to make up for lost time." _Get the hint you damn moron. _

"Me too." Suzaku whispered, leaning his head against Lelouch's chest. "You're so beautiful… I remember your skin being as pale as moonlight and so, so soft…"

_That's because you took every opportunity to bruise it._ "I want to show it to you again. That and more." _Oh right, compliments_. "And I want to see if you're still as hard and muscular as I remember…"

Suzaku laughed, a tense undercurrent running through his laugh. "When we… if we… can we keep the lights on?"

"Only if we leave right after this dance." Lelouch said. Suzaku looked up, green eyes peaking at him from under impossibly long eyelashes.

"Why wait?"

_Fuck, __**finally**__. _Lelouch didn't wait for anything else, pulling Suzaku off the dance floor. "Where's your room?"

"Main house." Suzaku said breathlessly. "This way." He tugged Lelouch a different way, leading now. Lelouch waited until they were far enough away from the party and took of his mask, shoving Suzaku against the wall of one of the buildings and kissing him hard. Suzaku moaned under him and grabbed at his lapels to keep him close. Lelouch slid his hand from Suzaku's hip around the front of his thigh, to press against his already prominent erection. Suzaku keened under him.

"Do you have stuff?" Lelouch gasped into Suzaku's mouth.

"Lube and condoms." Suzaku captured Lelouch's lips again as soon as the words were out. "I never… they were just in case, I haven't…"

Suzaku's reputation, his virginity, and, eventually, his company's secrets. A love confession might not be compensation for months of torment, but those things might just be. Lelouch smiled at Suzaku. "I'm so glad to hear that, Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled back at him, looking so, so happy. "Lelouch, I always dreamed it would be you…"

Lelouch bent down and kissed him again. "And it will be, Suzaku. I'll make it so good for you, everything you ever wanted." _And you'll give up what I want._ "I… I love you, Suzaku…"

Suzaku froze, all frantic movement and rapid breathing stopping in a heartbeat. Lelouch hid a wince. Had that been too much, too soon? Should he have waited until he had Suzaku naked? Would this be enough to make Suzaku suspicious?

As Lelouch watched, Suzaku's bright face softened into an expression of wonderment. "I never thought I'd hear… Lelouch, oh, I love you too!"

When Suzaku threw his arms around Lelouch, Lelouch muffled his sigh of relief against Suzaku's neck.

That was a close one.

Getting into the main house meant passing four sets of guards and something that looked like a ninja. Once in, however, Lelouch noticed that both Suzaku and Genbu's studies were unguarded and close to Suzaku's room.

Convenient.

Suzaku didn't give him long to dwell, however, pushing him down on the bed the moment they got into the room and kissing him as he ground his hips against Lelouch's.

Lelouch dragged his nails down Suzaku's clothed back and Suzaku shuddered. Lelouch grinned – a virgin, sensitive, basically clueless… Suzaku was the perfect mark. He'd be hilarious once his clothes came off.

"Lelouch, please…"

Lelouch gave himself full marks for not smirking. "Shh, Suzaku, it's okay." He soothed the younger boy. "We have all night, love."

Suzaku gazed at him for a long moment, then looked away. Lelouch was careful not to roll his eyes this time. "Suzaku… what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Suzaku said, wiping furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm just… this is so much more than I ever dreamed of…"

The brat was crying. They hadn't even taken anything off and Lelouch was already disgusted. "That's not true." He kissed Suzaku's cheek. "You told me you dreamed about this… about _us_. This is just that dream, come true." He licked up Suzaku's tearstained cheek, surprised by how delicious the salty taste of Suzaku's pain was. "Just let yourself go…"

"Oh, Lelouch, you're so…" Suzaku kissed him, fingers scrambling at Lelouch's cravat and buttons. Lelouch moaned on cue and made quick work of Suzaku's much simpler buttons, stripping his torso in seconds and applying his nails to Suzaku's bare skin.

Suzaku arched and came.

…

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh_… "Suzaku?"

"O-oh… oh god, Lelouch, I'm so sorry…" Suzaku looked close to tears again. Lelouch swallowed back his laughter, keeping his eyes wide and sincere.

"Suzaku, love, it's okay. We're young, you'll recover soon. Shh, don't cry, sweet one." _Fuck._ Of all the eventualities, comforting a crying premature ejaculator had not been on Lelouch's list. Well. It hadn't been _high_on Lelouch's list. "I… I'll just take it as a compliment."

Suzaku sniffed. "Really? I… I didn't ruin everything?"

Lelouch smiled. "I'm here. You're here. We have all night, Suzaku, together. How could you ruin that?" Suzaku smiled tremulously at that and Lelouch slid his hands to the front of Suzaku's pants. "Let's get you out of these."

Suzaku nodded and stood up, letting Lelouch strip him. Lelouch was careful to avoid the sticky mess for now, despite the inevitability of a future encounter with Suzaku's semen. "How… how about you?"

"Just let me look at you for a moment." Lelouch said, his brain racing. "You're so beautiful."

Suzaku flushed. "I'm not… I mean, I'm nothing like you…"

Right. Lelouch had formulated his plan of attack. He grabbed a handful of Suzaku's hair, kissing him hard and fast. "Where's the lube and condoms?"

"Bedside table." Suzaku whispered. Lelouch kissed him hard one last time before releasing him and scrounging though the drawers, pulling out a tube of lubrication and two condoms. "…two?"

"It's cleaner that way." Lelouch explained. "If we fall asleep after sex, the bed'll be more comfortable."

_And maybe he could get out of this without being sullied with Suzaku's mess at all. _

"Oh." Suzaku smiled. "You're so smart, Lelouch. I remember that, from that summer. You were always reading and the wind would catch your hair…"

_And you'd throw something hard at me._ "It's just common sense, love. Now. Get on the bed."

Suzaku's eyes flashed and his cock twitched as he jumped to obey.

Lelouch shrugged off his cape and jacket as Suzaku watched him with wide eyes. He hadn't been lying – this _was _more than he'd ever dreamed. Even in his dreams, he hadn't been able to imagine the intense joy and pleasure of touching Lelouch, kissing him… of having Lelouch touch him back.

_This_ was what had been missing from Suzaku's life. No, this was _who_ had been missing. He'd kissed a boy or two since he'd admitted to himself at the age of fifteen that he was gay, but it had never felt right. _This _felt right.

Lelouch crawled over him, between his legs, and kissed him. Suzaku felt his chest tighten to the point of pain as he kissed back, desperate, _starving_ for more. "Lelouch…"

"Oh, god, Suzaku." Suzaku could hear his desperation echoed in Lelouch's voice. "I want…" His finger pressed, cool and slick, against Suzaku's perineum. "Suzaku…"

"Yes." Suzaku said, spreading his legs wider. Soon… soon their bodies would join, their flesh becoming as one. "Yes, Lelouch, please…"

The first finger felt more weird than anything else. Lelouch kissed his jaw. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine." Suzaku said. "I can take more."

"Good." Lelouch slipped a second finger in and Suzaku bit back a yelp. That didn't just feel weird, it felt _weird_. "You're so tight, Suzaku. I can't wait to get inside you…"

…you mean he wasn't already? "It feels strange…"

"It'll get better, love." Lelouch said soothingly. "Relax and let me in." Suzaku tried. Lelouch kissed his lips. "I love you."

The third finger made Suzaku arch and shout. It _hurt_. "Lelouch!"

"Just like that." Lelouch purred, pumping and stretching Suzaku with his fingers. "Just like that, Suzaku…"

"It… I don't…" What was wrong with him? Why wasn't this right, why wasn't this perfect? It was supposed to be perfect. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch grinned at him. "Keep screaming my name, love." His words sounded almost vicious, almost cruel to Suzaku. He must be really aroused.

Somehow, that thought made Suzaku feel better. He canted his hips up, staring at the ceiling and concentrating on breathing away the pain as Toudou had taught him. "You can… I can take more now."

He missed Lelouch's surprised look. Lelouch had been pretty sure that Suzaku would have begged him to stop any moment now, after the rough preparation. He snorted. Suzaku might be a virgin, but he was clearly no stranger to pain. Well, that was perfect, since the only way Lelouch had managed to get hard had been to hurt him. He removed his fingers and slicked up his condom-covered cock before pressing in, hard and fast before Suzaku's body could stop him.

Suzaku screamed as Lelouch tore into him. "Lelouch!"

"Yeah, just like that…" Lelouch grunted as he shoved Suzaku's legs up. "Hold your legs out of the way while I fuck you, Suzaku."

Suzaku sobbed, but grabbed his legs behind his knees, screaming again as Lelouch thrust into him again. "It… hurts…"

"Just wait." Lelouch groaned, he'd never been inside anyone this tight. It felt amazing. "It'll feel good in a moment." He didn't really care if it did or not. He was seriously considering coming back for seconds once he was done.

Suzaku muffled his cries against his shoulder as Lelouch pounded him into the bed. It hurt, it hurt, it… it ached… it throbbed… it didn't feel that bad… Inch by inch, Suzaku felt his body relaxing around Lelouch's invasion, opening to him and gradually the thrusts felt… almost good.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku moaned, no longer in complaint. "Lelouch more…"

Lelouch laughed breathlessly. "You fucking masochist." Suzaku was probably too far gone to assimilate anything Lelouch said now. "You like this…" Not that it mattered, as long as it achieved the end result. Suzaku was almost completely erect again and Lelouch, thinking fast, covered his cock with the second condom. "You like this, don't you?"

"Yes." Suzaku gasped as Lelouch's hand lingered on his erection. "I like this. I _love_ this, Lelouch, _Lelouch_!"

This time when Suzaku came, Lelouch was close behind him, two sharp thrusts later, to be exact. He collapsed on Suzaku, grateful for the condoms as he landed on Suzaku's sweaty stomach.

Suzaku recovered first, letting his legs go and lifting his hand to Lelouch's hair. Lelouch moaned, nuzzling against Suzaku's chest cutely as Suzaku threaded his fingers through his sweaty strands. Suzaku couldn't hold back a chuckle.

That made Lelouch look up. "…what?"

"Nothing." Suzaku continued petting him. "I was just thinking about this… about falling asleep like this, and waking up together and… and I dunno, showering and eating breakfast together too…"

Lelouch closed his eyes and rolled off Suzaku. "How domestic."

"I want it." Suzaku said defensively. "I mean… after today my father probably won't want me heading any important projects, so it'll be the little things…"

"Why not?"

"Hmm?"

"Why wouldn't your father want you on important projects?" Lelouch asked sleepily. "Aren't you his heir?"

Suzaku shrugged. "I was. But after tonight, after I shamed him like that, dancing with another man… I mean, when it was a secret, it was okay…"

"How barbaric, basing a man's worth on that." Lelouch said snidely. "But I guess it's no more than one would expect from Genbu Kururugi."

"…what's that supposed to mean?"

Lelouch lifted his head. "You know what it's supposed to mean, Suzaku. Your father is a hard man and it doesn't surprise me that he'd be that hypocritical with his own son. I mean, for goodness sakes, he's made more than one shady business deal, and they're only shady and not black because he doesn't kill anyone _personally_."

"Hey!" Suzaku objected. "That's not… that's one-sided!"

"Really?" Lelouch asked. "Then the contract for the new _sakuradite_ mine was completely above board?"

"It was!" Suzaku insisted. "I negotiated it myself!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "And he trusted you enough to do that but not pick your own partner?"

"My father trusts me." Suzaku snapped, deflating after a moment. "…trusted me…"

Lelouch sighed, moving over to kiss Suzaku's cheek. "It'll be okay, Suzaku. I love you."

"I know." Suzaku smiled weakly. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Lelouch, snuggling closer to him. "But that shot about the _sakuradite_ mine was out of line."

Lelouch laughed. "Well, excuse me. You _do_ know what they're saying, right?"

"What?"

"That your father paid for the rights with favours and promises that you'll have to fulfill, just to make you as corrupt as him."

Suzaku tensed. "Lelouch…"

"No, listen Suzaku." Lelouch looked earnestly into Suzaku's eyes. "I've seen it happen. It's gradual, insidious, and I don't want it to happen to you. To spoil your purity and innocence…"

Suzaku looked down. "It's not…"

"It's okay." Lelouch said. "I love you. I just want to help you."

Suzaku shifted uncomfortably. "There's… there's a report that there might be less _sakuradite_ there then expected. But just one, and all the others are certain that it's there."

"…and your father suppressed it."

"He had to!" Suzaku said. "It was… flawed, but people might take it out of context and make assumptions…"

Lelouch leaned forward and kissed him. "Shh… it's okay. I told you, Suzaku, I love you and you can trust me."

Suzaku sighed and relaxed. It felt so much better to get that off his chest. He hadn't even realized how much keeping that secret had weighed on him. "Thank you, Lelouch."

"My pleasure Suzaku." Lelouch kissed him again, covering them with a sheet. "It feels so safe here, being held by you…"

"Yeah." Suzaku agreed, feeling his eyes getting heavy. "My head feels cloudy and buzzy. It's nice."

"Endorphins." Lelouch explained, peppering light kisses against Suzaku's chest and smoothing his hand over Suzaku's shoulder. "It'll happen every time you get laid."

"You mean every time… you…" Suzaku lost his train of thought as he started drifting off.

Lelouch smiled. "Something like that. Hey, Suzaku?"

"Hmm?"

"Did your father keep that report?"

"Nah… too risky…"

"Did you?"

"…had to… jussin… jus' in case…"

"Sleep well, love."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Euphie, have the car brought around. Mission accomplished."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The front page of most international papers the next day reported on the suppression of information surrounding the Kururugi Syndicate's new _sakuradite _mine. Lelouch accepted his father's praise and spent most of the morning waiting by the phone.

"Sir, it's Mr Kururugi on line four."

"Which one?"

"The younger."

Lelouch smiled and picked up the phone. "Suzaku."

"You _bastard_."

"…technically, yes. But amongst all my father's mistresses, my mother is highly favoured."

"Was the whole thing…"

"Yes." Lelouch laughed. "What, did you think that part of it was real? Which part, exactly?"

"Any of it!" Suzaku yelled. "You were… why did you sleep with me if you hated me that much?"

Lelouch twirled the phone cord around his finger. Wasn't it about time they went cordless? "Three reasons, love." He said, grinning when he could practically hear Suzaku's teeth grinding at the endearment. "First – efficiency. If I'd just knocked you out and looked through your and your father's offices, I wouldn't have known what to look for or where to start. Second – that's what I was ordered to do. You know all about following orders you don't really want to, don't you dear? And third… it was hilarious." Lelouch shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, you were a good fuck."

"Surprisingly enough, it does _not _make me feel better." Suzaku snapped. Lelouch was mildly impressed he hadn't hung up yet. "It was my first time and you… you made it hurt."

"Like I said." Lelouch explained. "Hilarious."

There was a long silence, and Lelouch wondered if Suzaku was still there or if he'd walked away without hanging up. Well, it was his long distance bill…

"Do you hate me Lelouch?"

Lelouch was surprised to find that he no longer did. "I'm utterly indifferent to you, Suzaku. I'd recommend you apply that same philosophy to me. After all, we move in the same circles." He grinned wolfishly. "For now, at least…"

"I still… if there's a chance, Lelouch, I've always…" Suzaku's voice broke. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew. I tried to suppress it, even tried to punish you for it, but I _knew _you were the one. Please I don't… My father's bound to disinherit me for this, and I… I won't be your enemy anymore. We can be together…"

Lelouch looked quizzically at the phone, as if it had an answer as to why Suzaku was being such a dolt. "Suzaku. I'll say it one more time, then I'll just laugh at you if you ever bring it up again. I. Don't. Want. You. At all. Even a little bit. It felt good to fuck you, but there are thousands of people I can stick my cock into. You're not special, you're not unique. You're a little strange, but that's hardly endearing."

"…so that's it?"

"I hope so." Lelouch sighed. "Listen, it's been lovely talking to you, but unless you have anything to add, I'm going to have to let you go."

"I love you."

"…goodbye, Suzaku."

Lelouch hung up the phone, surprised by a small, fluttery feeling in his chest. He placed his hand over his lower ribs on the left side and tried to place this sensation…

"Lelouch, lunch time."

Ah, right. "Excellent; I'm starving!"


	2. Blessed Release

Timeskip!

So in part one, Lelouch had his way with Suzaku and Suzaku was pretty much as naïve as a six year old girl who was promised a pony. It went about as expected.

Part two is one year later and Suzaku is a bit more worldly and has a lot less to lose. Basically this is a revenge fic. The requester outright exempted beatings or rape so… yay! None of that here. Still, the positions are somewhat (metaphorically) reversed, so you've been warned.

This still isn't a nice fic. No one's happy and there's very little in the way of lighthearted puns. Again, concrits and flames welcomed with open arms. …I may have a slight pyromania issue.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The fall of the Kururugi Syndicate after their failed attempt to secure a monopoly on the _sakuradite_ mines in Japan was big news in some circles.

Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the former head of that Kururugi Syndicate, no longer moved in those circles.

The company had been destroyed, his father had committed suicide due to that failure, his friends and even his family had distanced themselves from him, but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that it was all his fault.

Well, his fault and Lelouch vi Britannia's fault.

Suzaku had spent the better part of a year mourning and brooding and blaming, with some time off for drinking and drugs. That was all in the past now. Now he had a future, a mid-level management position with Asplund and Associates, a subsidiary of Britannia Industries. His boss was quirky but kind and he was given a significant amount of freedom and independence. It had been a rough year, but Suzaku knew that he could recover from it and try to ensure that as many former employees of the Kururugi Syndicate had jobs as he could.

The only problem with this was that Britannia Industries was like a microcosm of the world, with each small company within it like a country or colony. And the children of Charles zi Britannia were like ambassadors, visiting these smaller colonies and making sure everything was running smoothly.

And the ambassador to A&A was, of course, Lelouch vi Britannia.

The last time Suzaku had seen Lelouch, he'd fallen asleep in his arms. The last time he'd spoken to him, he'd called Lelouch a bastard and pledged his love, and Lelouch had laughed at him and claimed to be indifferent.

But that couldn't be true. Suzaku had seen something there – something passionate, if not affectionate. He'd been blinded by his own desire, perhaps, to the exact nature of Lelouch's strong emotion, but it hadn't been indifference. Not by a long shot.

…or so Suzaku had thought until Lelouch walked in to A&A and barely looked at him before walking into Lloyd Asplund's office for half an hour, then leaving. Suzaku hadn't even rated a superior smirk of victory.

Not that it changed how Suzaku felt. Even now, even after Lelouch had seduced him and lied to him and stolen from him and… and even hurt him, he was still in love. It sucked.

He'd been naïve. Incredibly naïve. But he wasn't the same person now that he was then. He knew that Lelouch hadn't loved him, hadn't cared for him, but the idea that Lelouch was indifferent to him?

Impossible.

And Suzaku was going to prove it.

He even had a decent starting point. Lelouch was currently semi-seriously seeing a girl named Shirley Fenette – the daughter of a politician whose friendship with the Britannians had opened enough doors that Suzaku strongly suspected their relationship to be mercenary on Lelouch's part. Shirley, the poor girl, seemed genuinely in love. Hurting her would be cruel in the short term, but kind in the long term.

A mid-level manager in a small company hardly had the pull necessary to meet with Senator Fenette's daughter, but Suzaku had been the heir to a fortune 50 company until recently. He still had a few ins.

"Milly? It's Suzaku. Yes, I'm fine. Well, no, not fine, but it's getting better. Thanks, say 'hi' to Gino for me too. No, I'm not trying to get into his pants now that I'm gay. I was gay for a while before you knew, you know. Okay, before I said anything at least. Listen, I have a favour to ask. Do you know Shirley Fenette? Really? _Really_? Yes, she does have impressive breasts. I'm gay, not blind. Look, the point is, I'd like to meet her. Lunch tomorrow? I can make it. Thanks, see you then."

Suzaku hung up the phone, pleased with himself. The first obstacle in his plan was cleared.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"You must be Suzaku Kururugi." Shirley was a lovely girl, polite and well-spoken, with a kind face. Suzaku hated to do this, but it would be better for her in the long run. Suzaku smiled and sat between her and Milly as lunch was served.

By the time the meal was over, he knew that Shirley loved dogs (Lelouch was planning on getting one once they moved in together), swimming, and her family. She disliked the way Milly would randomly grope her and pickles. Suzaku had managed to share that he was a cat person, but every time she mentioned Lelouch, he felt his throat constrict and got quiet.

When Milly left briefly to check on dessert, Shirley leaned in closer. "Suzaku, you seem a little uncomfortable. What's wrong?"

Suzaku swallowed. There was no time like the present, with Milly gone and no servants in sight. "Shirley… how well do you know Lelouch?"

"I've only known him for a couple of years, honestly." Shirley said. "At first, I didn't like him much. He seemed cold, aloof. But then I saw that he really did care about the people who worked for him, and he worked for their benefit as well, not asking a single thing in return. And he's nothing but kind to me." She hesitated. "Kallen said some things, but Lelouch told me that their break-up wasn't… entirely clean."

Suzaku nodded seriously. "Maybe you should listen to her." He urged. "He's not always exactly what he seems."

"…what do you mean?"

"I just… I don't want you to get hurt." Suzaku said. "Like he hurt Kallen." _brief pause_ "Like he hurt me."

Shirley blinked at him. "You?"

Suzaku smiled sadly, not having to fake a thing or even lie. "He plays with people, Shirley. It doesn't matter to him who they are, just what they can do for him. If your father wasn't who he is–"

"Stop it." Shirley said quickly. "Lulu isn't some… some playboy. You sound just like Kallen…"

"Think about that." Suzaku said. "Two people, with no connection other than Lelouch, telling you the same thing. And, no, Lelouch isn't a playboy. He's a whore. He sleeps with people for profit. With Kallen, with me… and now with you."

Shirley stood up abruptly. "With… with you?"

"He called me a 'good fuck'." Suzaku said earnestly. "He kept telling me how much he loved me… even called me 'sweet one' at one point. And then, when he had what he wanted, he left and never looked back."

"It's not like that with me." Shirley said. "He… he really means it."

"Then tell him that your father has to withdraw the favours he's given the Britannians. See how sincere he is then."

"I… he…"

Milly walked back in. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

"I have to go." Shirley grabbed her purse and ran out of the room, nearly crying. Suzaku felt horrible.

Milly glared at him. "I didn't invite you over to make her cry."

"I didn't want to." Suzaku said.

"Honestly." Milly sighed. "It's a good thing you're gay if that's how you treat women."

Suzaku just shrugged as he gathered up his jacket and left. "It has nothing to do with that. And, to be honest, I haven't had the best track record with men either."

The next day, just before he left the office, Suzaku's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What the hell did you tell Shirley?"

"…_Lelouch_?"

"What did you think would happen after you told my girlfriend that I was gay and using her?" Lelouch snapped. "Did you think I wouldn't find you when you're in my company directory?"

Suzaku hid a grin. "I just didn't think you'd call me this soon. How are things?"

"Peachy." Lelouch snarled. "What do you want, Kururugi?"

"Call me Suzaku." Suzaku said calmly. "I just want to meet. There's a lot of unfinished business between us."

For a long moment, there was only silence on the other end. "No offence, but I'm reasonably sure that if we met, you'd try to kill me."

"None taken." Suzaku said. "I won't, I promise. All I want to do is talk."

"…where and when?"

"Are you free for supper tonight?"

"I am now that my girlfriend isn't talking to me." Lelouch said. "_The Velvet Glove_ at seven. Be there. Unarmed."

Normally, Suzaku let people get the last word in. This time, he didn't. "I wouldn't have to be armed to kill you Lelouch."

He hung up.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

_The Velvet Glove _was a moderately high end restaurant, one that Lelouch vi Britannia wouldn't usually stoop to patronize. Suzaku, however, was now at the level of most of the clientele.

"What's this about?" Lelouch asked. "Revenge?"

"Not really." Suzaku said, lying for the first time in this endeavour. "I just want to clarify something."

"…what?"

Suzaku leaned forward. "You said that you were indifferent to me." Lelouch nodded. "You also said I was a good fuck." Another nod, this one more guarded. "So I was wondering what the chances of doing that again were."

Lelouch snorted. "You dragged me all the way out here, sabotaged my relationship with a senator's daughter, all to ask me for a one-night stand?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Suzaku said. "You wanna?"

Lelouch opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking pensive for a moment. "…sure."

Not what Suzaku had been expecting. He'd been expecting more resistance, perhaps some indignation. Not this easy capitulation. "Really?"

Lelouch smiled. "I have nothing else to do tonight, after all. I fact, I'll be willing to bet my next few nights are free until Shirley comes to her senses."

"Huh." This was easier than Suzaku had expected. "Have you ever… I mean, apart from me has it always been girls?"

"Pretty much." Lelouch answered. "There was a little experimentation a few years ago, but you're the first man I've ever fucked. It was different."

"…you liked it?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I wouldn't be averse to doing it again." He smiled wolfishly. "You were _really_ tight."

Suzaku felt a shiver go through him at that, at the memory of that night, at the way it had been and the way it _should_ have been. The last happy night of Suzaku's life, before Lelouch ruined it. The pain and the pleasure, and the confused betrayal after waking up alone and finding that Lelouch had just used him.

And then the phone call that nearly broke him.

"I haven't slept with anyone since then." Suzaku said, honestly. He'd blown a couple of guys for drugs at the lowest part of his depression, but never anything more than that. "Tonight will be my second time ever."

"Well then." Lelouch said, sliding his fingers up the stem of his wine glass. "The only question remaining is where?"

"…my place is pretty close to here." Suzaku said. "And it… it has a nice symmetry considering our first time was in my bedroom."

Lelouch nodded easily. "Lead the way, my dear."

Suzaku glared. "None of that. No endearments, no kind words, no softness. Don't pretend this is anything other than what it is."

Lelouch looked surprised by Suzaku's sudden anger. "…as you wish." He tossed a couple of hundreds on the table and grabbed his coat.

Suzaku's place was small but clean, since it was practically barren. Lelouch looked unimpressed.

"The bedroom's through here." Suzaku said, pealing off his coat. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Not really." Lelouch grabbed a handful of Suzaku's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Suzaku responded briefly before pulling back.

"I said no pretending."

Lelouch pouted. "I always kiss the people I fuck. And you happen to be a good kisser." He swooped in again, more insistently and Suzaku found himself opening under him, spreading his lips and legs as Lelouch pressed against him. It wasn't until Lelouch chuckled that he realized he'd been moaning.

"What?"

"I thought about this for months after." Lelouch admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if I should have kept you…"

Suzaku made a face. "I thought you didn't care about me."

"About you? No. About your body…" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's ass and roughly pulled him forward, grinding against him. "Your body, I could learn to appreciate."

Part of Suzaku wanted to just give in, to take this night and call it even. Most of Suzaku wanted more.

"Bedroom." Suzaku whispered. "Everything we need's in there."

"Always so well prepared." Lelouch purred. "Such a boy scout."

Suzaku hid a grin at that.

They made quick work of their clothes, Lelouch stripping down this time as well as Suzaku, before collapsing together on the bed, frantically kissing and grinding against each other.

Lelouch took his position on top and Suzaku let him, tilting his hips up for a better angle as Lelouch moved on top of him, kissing his neck and shoulder as Suzaku held on and moaned in pleasure as he lifted one hand to search through his bedside table for the lube and condoms.

There they were, under the… other stuff. Suzaku pulled them out and handed them to Lelouch.

"Perfect." Lelouch purred against Suzaku's throat, making him shudder.

"Lelouch, wait." Suzaku said as Lelouch shifted for better access. "I need to know… why did you say 'yes'?"

Lelouch looked at him. "I told you. It felt good."

"That's all?" Suzaku said. "Other than the sex, you're really completely indifferent to me?"

"Completely."

Suzaku nodded and Lelouch's gaze dropped to Suzaku's waist, missing the way Suzaku's eyes went hard and his hand reached back in the drawer before pulling something out and flipping them over.

The soft 'oof' as Lelouch's back hit the bed was quickly followed by surprised protests as Suzaku looped a thick rope around his wrists and quickly tied them to his ankles. It was awkward and uncomfortable and unexpected.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kururugi?"

"Call me Suzaku." Suzaku breathed, staring at his handiwork. "God, you really are incredibly beautiful."

Lelouch bristled before calming down. "You are aware, Suzaku, that I have people waiting for me. And if I'm not out in an hour, they'll come looking."

"We should be done by then." Suzaku assured him. "And you can relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not _like _you. All I want is for you to tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"About how you feel about me." Suzaku said. "It's not indifference. I saw something else at the masquerade, and I'm seeing something else now. I don't think you love me, or even like me, but I think you feel _something_ for me."

Lelouch laughed cruelly. "I don't, Suzaku. I didn't even know you were working for me until you drew my attention with Shirley. For all I knew, you were dead; like your father."

Suzaku's hands fisted, but he didn't lash out. "Stop lying. You're good at it, I know, but this isn't the time. Just tell me, Lelouch. It won't cost you anything."

"What do you know?" Lelouch snapped. "You think I _wanted_ to fuck you? It wasn't my idea – it was my father's. I was… I'd been avoiding you for _four_ years and he orders me to seduce you like it's not the last thing I'd want to do after you…"

"…after I what?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked away. "You already apologized, not that it matters. It was five years ago."

Suzaku blinked. "You're still mad at how I treated you when we were thirteen?"

Lelouch glared.

Suzaku shook his head. "I can't believe it." He met Lelouch's glare with his own. "I was attracted to you and didn't want to be, so I teased you, shoved you around a little, and you think that makes it okay for you to lie to me, hurt me during the first time I had sex, steal important confidential documents, destroy my company, and drive my father to suicide? You really think that's _proportionate_?"

He was yelling now and Lelouch was still glaring.

"I didn't seduce you and steal that information because you were a brat and a bully at thirteen." He said slowly, clearly. "I did it because I was ordered to." His eyes narrowed. "The only satisfaction I got out of it was fucking your tight ass until you cried."

Suzaku stared at him. "You're a monster."

"And were you seriously playing white knight to Shirley, trying to save her from me, or did you get some satisfaction in making my current lover sad?" Lelouch asked snidely. "Because I'll win her back eventually and you'll still have to settle for your own hand."

Suzaku took a deep breath, calming himself. "It's a pretty good hand." Lelouch snorted. "No, really. See?" He slid his hand between Lelouch's legs, moving up until he was gently cupping Lelouch's balls. Lelouch's thighs tensed reflexively, then relaxed.

"What are you doing?"

"What I promised you." Suzaku said softly, leaning in to kiss Lelouch's unresponsive lips. "We only have about forty minutes left so…" His hand moved up, grasping Lelouch's half-hard cock and giving it a few slow pulls. "… we'd better get started."

Lelouch bit his lower lip and frowned. "Untie me."

"No." Suzaku said. "I like you like this." His hand sped up a little and he kissed Lelouch again, swallowing his moan. "You made it hurt out of spite, but it can feel just as good without the pain."

"I don't care." Lelouch said a little shakily as Suzaku added a little twist to the end of his strokes. "I didn't want to in the first place… especially not with you… and those damn dreams came back…"

Suzaku's hand stilled. "Dreams?"

Lelouch let out an involuntary whine. "Nightmares. About you and the way you'd lie in wait, planning a sneak attack…"

Suzaku couldn't help himself. He chuckled. "I put more effort into those than anything I'd done to that point. I loved the way you'd look at me, with those narrowed eyes and flushed face… And it was more acceptable than wanting to kiss you."

"I don't know that I would have preferred the kiss." Lelouch mentioned, canting his hips to remind Suzaku that he'd been in the middle of something. "Especially now that the nightmares tend to end in…"

"In this?" Suzaku asked wryly, his hand resuming its firm caress. "Is it really that bad?"

"Could be worse." Lelouch admitted grudgingly. "Are you going to finish me off like this?"

Suzaku hummed. "Well, I am 1-2 with you." He removed his hand, however, taking the lube instead and coating his fingers before pressing carefully into himself. "Ah, hnn…" He smiled as Lelouch strained and groaned in his bindings. "So you… you dreamed about me?"

"Nightmares." Lelouch was quick to clarify. "Don't get a big head about it."

"That's not what's getting big." Suzaku grinned, slipping a second finger in. "Hah… nn… Lelouch, have you ever loved anyone?"

Lelouch's eyes dropped to Suzaku's lap, watching him get harder as he moved his fingers inside himself. He didn't get it; he'd tried it a couple of times and it never aroused him. What was so different about Suzaku? "What? Oh, Nunnally I guess."

"Nunnally…" The name sounded familiar, from that distant summer. "Your sister?"

"Yeah." Lelouch said absently. "Hey, are you seriously gonna…"

Suzaku smiled and spread some lube on Lelouch's erection before straddling his hips. "I would not recommend thinking about your sister during this."

"Don't talk about her that wa-ahh…" Lelouch's head tossed back and he let out a deep moan as Suzaku guided the head of his cock into Suzaku's body. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku grinned and slid home the rest of the way, landing with a soft slap on Lelouch's lap. "Lelouch."

The pressure and the stretch were the same as before, but there was none of the tearing pain that Suzaku remembered from their first encounter. Lelouch was still tied up, unable to get enough leverage to move in any significant way, especially not with Suzaku sitting on him. Suzaku smiled.

"Still tight?"

"God, yes." Lelouch breathed. "I can feel… I can feel you around me… moving…"

"Good." Suzaku lifted himself, then slammed back down, feeling Lelouch's cock hit something inside him that made him clench and bite back a scream. "Th-that never happened before…"

Lelouch wriggled under him. "What? What happened? Suzaku?"

"I just…" Suzaku did it again, again with similar electrical results. "Oh, it's… there's something in there… it feels so…"

"So what?" Lelouch demanded. "Is it what's making you move so damn slowly?"

Suzaku laughed. "You're such a selfish jerk." He steadied his hands on Lelouch's shoulders and started a rhythm that hit that spot nearly every time. It felt amazing, everything Suzaku's first time should have been, everything Lelouch had denied him… "But you're pretty so that's okay." His hand slid between their bodies, efficiently jerking himself off as he moved.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Lelouch snapped. "You were a pretty thirteen year old, but that never made it okay for you to-mgph…" Suzaku interrupted Lelouch's vitriol with a hard kiss, one that Lelouch returned enthusiastically.

"I think I'm still in love with you." Suzaku admitted. "But I sure as hell don't like you very much." His hips had sped up to a point where the individual thrusts had blurred together in an overall sensation of building pleasure. "But you really are… very… pretty." He squeezed his eyes shut and came after a couple more stokes, coating Lelouch's and his chest and stomach.

Lelouch was writhing and panting by the time Suzaku recovered, his hips moving in pitiful little jerks under Suzaku's weight. Suzaku lifted himself off and reached out to finish Lelouch before hesitating.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, fuck, it hurts." Lelouch whined, more uncomfortable now that his cock was exposed to the cool air.

"And… it would cost me nothing to make it stop hurting." Suzaku pointed out. "Nothing but a little time and a little patience."

Lelouch was half-gone with need, but lucid enough to understand that much. "You wouldn't…"

Suzaku checked the clock. "Over ten minutes left. Plenty of time." Suzaku slid off the bed, unsurprised by how little soreness he felt this time compared to the last. "I'll be back when there's five minutes left. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Well. As comfortable as you can."

Lelouch's face was red, both from exertion and anger, but he managed not to scream as Suzaku left – not that it would have helped. Suzaku pulled on a robe and made his way to the kitchen to make a quick cup of tea. He felt satisfied. It didn't make up for what Lelouch had put him through, but it had helped put it behind him.

Once they reached the five minute mark, Suzaku poked his head in to his bedroom. "Want some tea?"

Lelouch looked miserable and furious. "Untie me."

"Fine." Suzaku undid the rope's knots as deftly as any boy scout, easily blocking Lelouch's clumsy punch once his hands were free. "Quit that."

Lelouch glared. "I need something to clean this… this filth off me."

"Ah." Suzaku hadn't thought about that. He bit back a small laugh at Lelouch's indignation. "I'll be right back. You can put your pants on in the meantime. Nothing much happened below your belt, after all."

He wasn't happy, not by any means, but he was momentarily satisfied.

A few moments after Lelouch was dressed and ready, Suzaku's doorbell rang. Suzaku opened it cheerfully, unsurprised to see two imposing gentlemen looking less than patient. "He's coming right behind me."

"Not tonight I'm not." Lelouch muttered, throwing his jacket on and leaving without a single look at Suzaku.

Suzaku sighed and counted this night as a win, while wishing for a future relationship where he wouldn't have to keep score.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The next few days were bland and terrifying. A&A didn't line up any new projects and the old ones were running smoothly, but every day Suzaku waited to be called into Lloyd's office and informed that Lelouch vi Britannia had blacklisted him.

It didn't happen.

Instead, four days later, just as he was getting ready to leave, Suzaku's phone rang.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"…_Lelouch_?"

"I've been considering your previous offer." Lelouch continued as if Suzaku hadn't nearly had a heart attack. "As an employee of Asplund and Associates, you're certainly no longer an enemy or rival, and your talents are being wasted in middle management. You've stated on several occasions that I'm beautiful and that you love me, and I've found myself without a partner since Shirley left…"

"Wait, Shirley left?"

Lelouch sounded disgruntled. "Your names are surprisingly easy to mix up. In any case, given the unsatisfactory way our last encounter ended, and given your obsession with me, I felt it only fair to give you at least a chance."

Suzaku stared at the phone. "You mean… another night, or a relationship?"

"Whichever." Lelouch said, almost overly casual. "If you wanted, we could start with the night and see where it goes. I'll have someone pick you up from your office…"

"Wait a second, Lelouch." Suzaku interrupted. "Let me get this straight. Your girlfriend left you because you called out my name, presumably during sex, and now you're willing to have me – a _guy _– fill that hole. Is that about right?"

Lelouch hesitated. "You were right. About a lot of things. I didn't need to be cruel to you, and I regret my actions. As for your company and your father… they were unfortunate casualties. I'm sorry, but I'd do it again. It's business, nothing personal. But since that night, I've realized that you… no one's ever looked at me the way you do. You know me, what I'm capable of, what I've done, and you're still able to look at me with warmth, caring. You still loved me, even after everything…"

"I do." Suzaku said softly. "I think, in some way, I'll always love you, Lelouch. But that is _really_ not enough to offset the fact that you're a selfish, manipulative, spiteful wretch who cares about no one but yourself. You think it's fair to give me a chance? Fuck you. No, on second thought, don't. You have thousands of people to sick your cock into remember? Find one of them and leave me alone, and know that, as unlovable as you are no one else will ever be able to both know you and love you. Asshole."

Suzaku slammed the phone down and started on his letter of resignation. He could do better – better than both Lelouch and the Britannia Industries.

Fuck them.


End file.
